The Past and the Pending
by chels48
Summary: Rory seemed to collapse into his arms as she fell apart. Again. As her heart broke. Again. It was beginning to be a pattern with them. She hated it. He hated it. But it was there, and it was real, and they learned to live with it, because like many things


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. I'm just a frustrated fan who has decided to take things into her own hands.

A/N: Hola! This is a story that's been in my head for quite a while and last night I decided to just sit down and write it. It's an alternate universe. Sort of. Here's the deal: Christopher and Lorelai went ahead and got married when Lorelai found out she was pregnant. Christopher now works for Richard's company, Lorelai doesn't work at all. They live in Stars Hollow, because...well, the story wouldn't work if they didn't. Jess (oh you know you saw it coming) still lives with Luke, he's just been there a lot longer. Let's say since he was...10 or 11. Oh, and Dean does not exist. wahaha. Rory and Jess are not together. They're friends. Luke and Lorelai are not friends, but they know each other. Hm, what else? That's all I can think of right now, but if you have any questions, just ask them!

_-xxxxx-_

Rory walked into the empty diner and quietly sat down at her favorite booth in the back corner. She sat the huge pile of books she had been carrying with her down on the table and started working, trying to forget the events of the night.

She tried her best to concentrate on her homework but it was no use. Her mind kept going back to her parents, replaying what had happened over and over again.

"_Where were you, Christopher?" she heard her mother ask as she sat in her room with the door closed, trying to shut out the fight that was about to arise. _

"_Work," he said shortly, knowing she wasn't going to accept his answer but saying it anyway. _

"_Really. Huh, that's strange because I could have sworn you promised to be home in time for dinner tonight," Lorelai retorted, not trying to hide her anger. _

"_Lorelai, I'm so…" he attempted to apologize but she cut him off. _

"_No! I don't want to hear that anymore! You promised, Chris!" she exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. _

"_I know I promised! You don't have to keep telling me I promised, because I know, ok? I know!" he yelled. _

"_Then why weren't you here? We waited for you for hours! Me and Rory, we sat here at the table and waited for you!" _

Rory snapped back to reality when she realized someone was talking to her. She looked up and saw that it was Jess. Shaking her head, trying to erase the memory she said, "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted some coffee," Jess told her, motioning to the coffee pot he was holding.

Seeing the concerned look he had on his face, she forced herself to smile and said teasingly, "Do you have to ask?"

He poured her a cup, filling it to the brim with fresh coffee. Seeing the pile of books she had stacked on the table he asked, "Last minute cram session?"

"Oh yeah. Big test tomorrow."

He knew she was lying and she knew he knew the real reason she was here, but they always played dumb on nights like these. "Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks," she told him, appreciating the secret meaning behind his words.

"You need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied, smiling.

"Okay," he replied and slid into the seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her head rest lightly on his chest.

Rory forced back the tears that were threatening to fall and closed her eyes. She had promised herself things were going to be different tonight. She wasn't going to fall apart. She wasn't going to let her heart break again. It never helped and it certainly never changed anything.

Jess gently stroked her hair. He took a deep breath, causing her head to rise and graze his chin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory laughed bitterly and turned her head to look at him. "What's the point?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response. Silence fell between them and he pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a long time. Jess listened to Rory's steady breathing and realized she had fallen asleep. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Rory," he whispered softly, "come on, wake up."

She groaned and threw her arms over her head at an attempt to block out his voice.

"Rory, it's late. Your parents are probably worried. You need to go home."

Rory snapped her head up and glared at him. "You know they're not worried. They don't even know I'm gone. They never know I'm gone. So don't say that."

Jess placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry..."

Rory suddenly stood and walked to the other end of the diner, keeping her back to him. She took a ragged breath and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Rory-" Jess began but she cut him off.

"Jess, please," her voice audibly shook as she forced out the words. "I can't go back there. Not tonight." She turned and faced him, pleading with him. "Please...don't make me go home."

Jess quickly bridged the gap between them. Rory seemed to collapse into his arms as she fell apart. Again. As her heart broke. Again. It was beginning to be a pattern with them. She hated it. He hated it. But it was there, and it was real, and they learned to live with it, because like many things in life, it was out of their control.

_-xxxxx-_

Disorientation set in the instant Rory opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. The room was still dark, but her mind began to clear as she took in her surroundings and realization finally dawned. Luke's apartment. She sighed and closed her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep. Voices coming from outside the door interrupted her. She immediately recognized them as Luke and Jess.

"I didn't know what to do Luke! She was a wreck! I couldn't send her back home!" Jess's words were muffled, but Rory got the gist. She cringed as she remembered the night before.

"Do they even know she's here?" Luke asked, his voice reaching a high octave.

"Look around Luke! Do you see them pounding down our door asking us if we've seen her because she's been gone all night? Of course they don't know she's here!" Jess yelled, more out of anger for them than Luke. He took a breath and said quietly, "They don't care. You should know that by now."

A deep silence penetrated the space between them, leaving Jess's words hanging helplessly in the air.

Luke inhaled sharply and asked, "So what do we do?"

"It's not even 5 yet. Let's just let her sleep," he suggested. "I'll wake her up in a couple hours and make sure she gets to school okay. Ok?"

Luke gave a slight nod. "Ok."

Rory quickly pretended to be asleep as she heard the door to the apartment open. She cracked her eyes open and watched as Jess's figure walked to the side of the bed. He sat down, causing the bed to jolt.

"I know you're awake, so you can stop pretending." He smirked as she sighed and sat up. "Hate to break it you, but I'm not seeing any Oscars in your future." Rory attempted a smile, but it felt forced; fake. "So you heard all of it, huh?"

"Pretty much," she admitted. "I'm so sorry. I mean, this is my thing. I shouldn't keep dragging you into it."

Jess waved it off with his hand. "You're not dragging me into anything."

"Jess. I'm sleeping in your bed. On a Tuesday night. That's dragging you into it."

He shrugged again and suddenly became very serious. "Rory, it may come as a great surprise, but you are my best friend. You've always been my best friend. And I'm here for you no matter what. You know that, right?"

Rory smiled, and this time it was real. "Yeah, I know."

"Ok, good...now either go to sleep or get your ass the hell out of my bed."

She laughed lightly and fell back on the mattress, sinking deep down into it and pulling the covers tightly up to her chin. "Good night."

_-xxxxx-_

Rory whispered a quiet thank you to Jess as he left her at her window. She quickly changed into her uniform and emerged moments later, grabbing a pop-tart before heading for the door.

"Good morning, honey," Lorelai's voice rang out through the quiet house and Rory reluctantly turned around.

"Morning'."

"You were quiet this morning," Lorelai commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I didn't even hear you wake up."

Rory rolled her eyes and didn't reply as she left the house to go to school.

_-xxxxx-_

A/N: Oh yeah, the italics are in the past if you hadn't figured that out. So what'd you think? Good? Bad? In between? Tell me people, I'm dying here! I don't care what you say, just say something. It only takes a minute. The next chapter is about half way done, so it should be up in the next couple of days. Until then, review your ass off! lol


End file.
